


Song Of The Speechwriter

by melliyna



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/"><b>oxoniensis</b></a>'s Porn Battle <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?thread=21990109#t21990109">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Of The Speechwriter

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: west wing](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+west+wing), [fic](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [fic: drabbles](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+drabbles), [fic: porn battle](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+porn+battle), [pairing: sam/toby](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+sam/toby)  
  
---|---  
  
_**[Fic: West Wing: Song Of The Speechwriter]**_  
**Title:** Song Of The Speechwriter   
**Fandom:** West Wing  
**Pairing:** Sam/Toby  
**Rating:** R   
**Length:** 200  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made   
**Spoilers:** General for season four  
**Summary:** Originally written for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?thread=21990109#t21990109)

Sam. Samuel. Sam Seaborn.

Toby can bruise him, without breaking him, without needing to tell him why because you've always known each other, though he knows they have never been friends in the way he is with Josh or you are with CJ. But they speak the same tongue, of words that are spoken with another's voice.

Sam, bruises against skin - pale or tanned by California sunshine. He flushes so well, so very needy. Moaning, softly in to kisses that bite a lip, a patch of flesh upon the neck, shoulders or hip. Marks, just like the red pen on a page. Kisses, against a wall, then against a bed. Full stops, on paper, in flesh when you move away, leave him there, gasping for Toby's approval, somehow entirely happy. Sam, who left but never really left, who cannot cut himself adrift.

Toby can see him, in your bed, bound but free. Lips, stretched around your cock, the taking of the weight of a body, the weight of a legacy, of the crafting of voices, of a partnership. To fuck him, first with fingers, then sliding inside, roughly gentle, is another way to pen a speech.


End file.
